Kurama and Mj
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Kurama and Mj, together forever. Fighting together, making Kurama happy. Story for my buddy Kevin. Finished


**Title:**Kurama and Mj  
**Dedication:**To Kevin  
**Summery:** Kurama and Mj battle a demon on their own and one of them almost get seriously hurt.  
YuYuHakusho belongs to their respectful creators while Mj belongs to Kevin.

* * *

Kurama sat under a tree in the park. He was looking at a rose he held in his hand. He closed his eyes and smelled the beautiful fragrance of it. When he opened his eyes again a beautiful girl was leaning down and looking at him, from about 3 inches from his face. The girl had a hat on and a coat around her waist. She also had alarming blue eyes.

"Hello Mj"

The girl smiled.

"Hey Kurama" she smiled again and stood up. "What's up?"

Kurama stood up; he was taller than her by about half a foot.

"Nothing much is up, how about you?"

"Nothing, just that this world is getting on my nerves. I like Makia better. Hey lets take a walk through this gorgeous park."

Kurama looked at her for a second, then smiled

"Okay"

"Okay then lets go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He followed without hesitation.

They walked along a path that leads to a flower garden.

"Oh! Look roses" Mj reached out to pick one, but Kurama stopped her

"You should be more careful," he pointed to the large thorns on the bush.

Mj let out a gasp. "Thanks for stopping me. The roses on Makia don't have thorns."

"Good thing they to in the human world, or my attacks wouldn't work"

"Yes good thing" she smiled

"Lets go back into the city, ok?"

"Aw do we have to it smells so good here, and its so peaceful, and quiet"  
They stopped talking. Yes indeed it was quiet, even the fountains that usually never stopped, went silent. You couldn't even here the people who were usually very loud.

"Yes we have to leave." they walked quickly out of the garden.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of an apartment building.

"I'll see you later" Mj said and kissed Kurama on the cheek. Then she walked into the building toward her apartment on the second floor.

Kurama turned and began to walk home.

* * *

A couple blocks away from Kurama a man stood on the corner near Kurama's house, waiting for him. When Kurama turned that corner and saw him he stopped.

"Who are you waiting for Hiei?"

"You."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Keonma wants to see us. And he also wants to see Mj."

"What for?"

"Don't ask me, he just told me to get you and Mj."

"Okay, I'll go get Mj and meet you at Keonma's."

"Okay" with that Hiei took off for the nearest portal to the spirit world.

* * *

Kurama stood in front of Mj's door about to knock, when it was opened.

Mj blinked, she was surprised to see Kurama so soon.

"What's up Kurama?"

"Koenma wants to see us.

"Uh, okay lets go." she took off her hat and her coat and threw them on the floor of her apartment.

They walked quickly to the nearest portal, and stepped inside of it.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, with Hiei in front of it.

"Ah, you've arrived. I need one of you to go and kill this demon." he pointed to the screen on the wall in front of his desk.

"The demon's name is Heketo and he has been killing everyone that entered that part of the forest."

"Why not send Yusuke?" said Hiei

"Ah I would have if he wasn't on an assignment with Botan and Kewabara."

"We'll take him on, me and Kurama" spoke up Mj

"Yes Hiei doesn't have too."

"Good. I wasn't going to anyways."

"Uh, well okay Kurama you and Mj go and kill the dumb monster."

With that all 3 left.

"Do you think that was wise Koenma sir?"

Koenma turned to Oger.

"Of course I do! Kurama can handle anything."

"But what about the girl, Mj?"

"Uh…well she volunteered so I guess it couldn't hurt"

* * *

Kurama and Mj were approaching the woods, and Kurama was getting worried.

"Uh, Mj do u really want to fight this demon?"

"Well, yeah I'm tough and I can beat him, with your help of course" she winked.

"I could probably just beat it with my rose whip."

"Don't be silly, it's probably not that tough. Come on don't be a worry wart."

"Okay"

The walked in to the woods toward the part were the demon was.  
They entered the demons part. The trees had broken limbs. The ground was only dirt in some spots.

"Uhg! This stench is unbearable! When was the last time this thing had a bath!"

"I'm sure it was over a year."

Then they spotted what looked like were Heketo would have slept.

Then all of a sudden the ground shook.

"Uh-oh" they said in unison.

The demon walked back in to his part of the forest, carrying a dead human.

Kurama and Mj looked at each other, then looked back at the monster, which was staring at them.

"Well", the demon said in a deep voice equal to his height (and he was pretty tall), "a cat-human and flame haired human. I'm going to eat well tonight" the demon wiped the droll from his lip.

"Ugh! Disgusting"

"What did u say cat-human!"

"First of all", Mj took a steep forward, "I'm not a human!" she ran up to him and jumped up, doing a spinning kick in his face. When she landed the demon was holding his head, forgetting about his food (the dead human) he stood up. His forehead was red.

"And second of all", Mj was getting ready to attack again. "You stink!"

She had jumped up again but the demon was ready for her. He grabbed her by her feet. Mj was now dangling about 3 feet from the ground, with her arms crossed.

"Well this is pleasant" she mumbled to herself

"MJ!" Kurama had stepped up to fight! (At this everyone in reading this should be cheering )

Kurama pulled out his rose.

"Rose whip!" his rose became the whip. Kurama raised his whip and hit the creature on the back of his wrist. But all it left was a scratch.

"Ha ha ha", Heketo bellowed in his booming voice. "My skin is the tougher than dragon hide!"

Kurama was laughing too.  
"Well that's not that tough"

"What did you say flame haired one!"

Kurama stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"I defeated you once, and I was fox at that."

The monster opened his mouth to argue, but Mj spoke up.

"If you too don't mind me interrupting, my blood is getting ready to rush into my skull!" saying that Mj extended her had and her finger nails shot out like claws. She scratched her foe all over his wrist. Eventually she hit the mane vain in his wrist, and it slit it easily.

The demon dropped Mj, but being cat-like she landed on her feet.

Kurama's eyes were wide.

"Oooookay"

Mj jumped up and walked over to Kurama.

"Are you hurt any, Mj?"

"A little bruised on my ankles, nothing brutal."

"Good"

"But this fight ain't over yet! Do your stuff!"

Kurama took his rose whip and tried one more time at the enemy, but it didn't work.

"Hm, maybe I could…" Kurama pulled a bottle of red liquid from his pocket. He smiled at Mj and she smiled back. She new what was going to happen, and was proven right when Kurama drank it.

Kurama's body began to be surrounded by white smoke. When the smoke had cleared the demon was back on his feet and staring at Kurama, or should I say, Yoku Kurama.

"Y- y-your Yoku the demon fox!"

"That's right." Yoku Kurama smiled at the demon.

"I told you that I had defeated you once, but as a fox." as Yoku Kurama said this he stepped forward, when he had finished his sentence he was a foot away from the monster.  
The monster started to back up.

"Uh-uh um…" was all the demon could manage.

"'Uh-uh um'? Well that's intelligent."

Then Yoku Kurama ran up to the demon, and with one hit, he killed him.

* * *

Koenma was watching his screen in his office.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yes it was Koenma sir."

"Shut-up Oger."

"Yes Koenma sir."

* * *

Kurama and Mj were sitting under a tree in the forest, but far away from the dead demon.

Kurama was looking at the sky.

"You know Mj, when the demon grabbed you," Kurama looked down to Mj. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"And when your rose whip didn't work, I knew you'd think up something." she winked.

Kurama and Mj laughed.

"You know what Mj." Kurama looked into Mj's eyes

"What?"

"I love you." Mj looked startled

Silence

"Kurama?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too."

Mj looked at Kurama, whom was looking at her with loving eyes, and he kissed her.  
_

* * *

Later on in the day._

Three men were standing on the corner of the street. One was leaning against the brick building at that corner, with his hand behind his head. One was just standing there looking at the setting sun. The other was also leaning agents the brick, with his eyes closed smelling a rose.

"So Kurama, I heard you got yourself a girlfriend while I was gone." said Yusuke.

Kurama blushed.

"Oh look at this, Kurama's become a love sick puppy." Hiei said.

"I'm not a love sick puppy, I'm just in love with Mj."

"Uh, wait a sec. is that the cat eared Mj we're talking about?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well because she's hot." it was Yusuke, again

"I thought you liked Kayko?"

"I don't like Kayko."

They all looked at Yusuke.

"I love her." He said with a big grin.

On one side of the building 2 girls were eavesdropping.

"Botan did you here that?"

"Yes Kayko, I did." she was grinning

Kayko ran to the corner were Yusuke was.

"Oh Yusuke!" she flung her arms around his neck.

"GHA!" Yusuke was startled, very startled.

"I love you too Yusuke!"

At that moment Kewabara walked onto that corner.  
"Hey whats up guys!"

He saw Yusuke and Kayko.

"Oh look isn't that the cutest thing you ever did see" said Kewabara putting on a grandma voice.

"Shut up Kewabara" and Yusuke hit Kewabara on the head.

Then Botan walked in from around the corner.

"Well it looks like the gangs all here" she said.

"All but one"

"Who Kewabara?"

"My love, Yukena"

"Yes my love too."

"So you found yourself a girlfriend Kurama?"

"Yes Kewabara. I have."

"So all we need to do is find you a girlfriend Hiei."

"I don't need a love, love is for the weak." 

Kewabara laughed.

"Tell that to Yusuke."

THE END…for now


End file.
